Falling Forward?
by RavenPandaWilkinson
Summary: Um...Extreme Ninja boredom.So Ronnie freaking Radke drives to fast and Alvery walks everywhere in the MIDDLE of the street. He's famous her bands just starting up...What now?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**"**BLOODY-FREAKING-HELL!" I shouted as I crashed to the ground. I clutched my side as pain exploded in my gut and stars whirled around me. Rewind a little bit so of course I'm just walking along minding my own business listening to music and BAM! Car…Maybe I shouldn't walk in the middle of the street. Anyway, stars whirling around me, two hands _trying_ to be gentle but failing grabbed me and sat me up.

"Are you alright?" The voice was deep and strangely familiar. I focused my eyes on the speaker, staring into deep brown eyes framed in black liner.

"Um…you just hit me with your bloody car and I think I'm bleeding." I replied." So your guess is as good as mine."

The obviously male voice chuckled, "You don't sound to bad. And it wasn't intentional you _were_ in the middle of the road."

My eyes came into focus, painfully might I add, and I looked him over. He was around six-foot, with black hair a little past his shoulders (Amazingly gorgeous bangs.), pale white skin, and a translucent blue tear drop tattooed on his left cheek. "Would you mind ever-so-slightly helping me up?"

"Sure," He said. Then he took my hands and pulled me up. I cried out in pain bent over and clutching my stomach. "I'm sorry, oh my God! You're bleeding!"

I looked at my tummy it had a minor gash across it but my Falling in Reverse shirt was torn and bloody (Sniffles D:). "It's just a flesh wound, dear, but you definitely owe me a new Falling in Reverse t-shirt or I'll probably have to kill you."

I straightened up and then it hit me, oh my gosh, this was Ronnie Radke!

He was smiling, "That can definitely be arranged. I'm Ronnie-"

"Freaking Radke, I know." I finished for him still holding my aching stomach." My name's Alvery."

"I thought so, I'm not going to be sued am I? Cuz, that would fucking _suck,_ Alvery." Ronnie asked.

"No, although I believe it is _totally_ your fault." I told him leaning gratefully on the hood of his car. "But for a new shirt, some tickets, and a hug you will be totally forgiven."

"Wow, going for the throat." Ronnie said chuckling again (It was beautiful.). "Why, don't I give you a ride to…wherever you're going and we can discuss."

"Deal," I agreed turning off my Mp3. Cautiously, I tried to walk to the passenger door but stumbled. I shut my eyes expecting to eat concrete, but to my amazement I stopped. Ronnie had an arm around my waist and I could feel his breath tickling on the back of my neck. "Thank you."

"Not a problem, let me help you to the in." He said. The walking beside me, he slowly and gently led me to the car door, opened it with his free hand, and helped me into the seat. He shut it and started to walk to his side. The seat was leather and was cool against my now exposed flesh. It was an SUV, filled with c.d.'s discarded clothes, and energy drink cans. "Alright so, which direction?"

"Straight." I answered.

"Er…So you're a fan?" He asked accelerating.

"Yeah, of both bands," I told him trying to clean the blood off of my stomach.

"Oh, sorry, there are some napkins in the glove compartment." Ronnie said noticing my struggle. Gratefully I pulled a few out and wiped off the blood. It wasn't a deep wound but it wasn't very pretty.

"Great, now I get to go to a concert in a torn up shirt, that's just_ wonderful_." I muttered.

"You were in the middle of the street," He pointed out.

"Yes, but the unwritten law in my neighborhood is if I'm walking down the street you go around or wait." I replied smiling.

"I don't live here." Ronnie said.

"True enough, dear," I sighed. " Soooo, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just relaxing, we're not on tour so I decided to just hang out somewhere new, you know?" Ronnie answered. I nodded watching him from the corner of my eye. This was impossible it _couldn't_ be happening.

"So you'll be around here? That's awesome. We should hang out or something." I said. "Turn right up ahead."

"So where exactly am I taking you?" Ronnie asked.

I felt a blush rising on my cheeks, how embarrassing." Well, er, you see…I happen to be in a band…And well, we have a show tonight." In a band, nothing compared to what _he _does, I thought.

"Really? Why were you walking?" Ronnie said not the least bit put off by that. He turned.

"My family refuses to drive me anywhere, and everyone else doesn't have time to pick me up before the show." I sighed. "Plus, my cars broken down and I don't get the parts until next week."

"That sucks," Ronnie said sympathetically. He really was gorgeous. "Well, since I trashed your T-shirt and you're performing want to borrow one of mine?"

I glanced at the clothes thrown around his car a little apprehensively but, I'd never hear the end of it if I said no. "If you have anything that'll fit me, sure."

"You can just grab whatever you like." Ronnie told me. "So what type of music do you guys do?"

"Well, most people call it screamo, with a little techno and for lack of better terms goth rock mixed in." I explained ruffling through some of the clothes.

"Interesting, and what do you do?" Ronnie asked. I selected a black t-shirt with skulls and roses on it.

"I sing and play bass, "I told him.

"Bass," He muttered. Then shaking his head added louder, "What's your name?"

I blushed again…You get to meet one of your favorite musicians and you have to embarrass yourself by telling him all about your silly band! "Kisses to the Dead, oh turn up there than stop at the big brick building, er, please!"

He obeyed not commenting on the name. I unbuckled as he parked in front of the bustling building. "So, Alvery, I'm not doing anything is there a chance I could watch your show?"

I blanched turning to face him, "You want to watch me?"

"Yeah, it sounds pretty cool." Ronnie said.

"Of course you can!" I exclaimed. "I'd be honored. Although, tickets cost, and everybody else has used up the guests we can bring."

"That's cool, I've got money."

"Well, um, tickets are up front show doesn't start for a while I have to go practice….Thanks for the ride, and not killing me," I said smiling and getting out of his car. Then hitting the pavement face first, to my surprise Ronnie helped me up.

"You, okay?" He asked looking worried. Ronnie had very pretty eyes.

"Um, yeah. I just went a little to fast." I said a little shakily.

"Alvery!" A voice called. I looked past Ronnie. Danny, my drummer, was running toward me. He covered the distance quickly with his long stride. "Dude, are you alright?"

Danny was about six foot with red and black spiky hair and bangs that almost covered one eye, his eyes were gray, and his lip was pierced. "I'm fine, Danny."

Ronnie and Danny helped me to my feet. There closeness felt awkward, but I knew I'd fall without them. Maybe Ronnie had hit me a little harder then I'd thought. "Alv, what happened your shirts all torn up and your bloody?"

"I hit her, by accident. "Ronnie said as they helped me onto a couch in the back room of the venue. Danny gave him a reproachful look then recognition hit.

"Dude, you're Ronnie Radke, "Danny said, also a huge fan.

"Ronnie, Danny, Danny, Ronnie. Can someone get me a glass of water?" I asked. Danny rushed off but Ronnie stayed beside me looking apprehensive.

"Maybe I should take you home or something." Ronnie said.

"The show always goes on," I told him. And two hours later I was waiting to get on stage.

"That shirt fits you pretty well, " Ronnie said as I leaned against the wall sipping from a bottle of water and waiting for Danny, Jay, Oli, and Kevin to finish setting up.

"Ugh, this is crap. I feel like a jerk, just sitting on the sides not helping." I said ignoring the compliment.

"Well, you can barely stand up. You shouldn't even be performing." Ronnie told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Never!" I replied.

"We're ready, Alv." Oli called she was are very pretty merch girl. The crowd was filing back in from the break between bands.

"Wish me luck," I muttered.

"Luck," Ronnie said giving me a hug. I blushed but didn't say anything instead ran onto the stage and let the music breathe in me

This is my first fan fic I hope you all like it!1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Ronnie hit me with his car(Totally his fault.) and we had actually become friends….He was not as bad as most of the lead singers I'd met, he was just a regular guy, one hundred percent crazy. I was tinkering with some lyrics when Danny called.

"Hello?" I said holding the phone with my shoulder and still writing.

"Alv, you gotta get down here! We're at the mall and we're going to the movies afterward. Kevin drank five monsters and is doing fucking cartwheels!" Danny exclaimed. I sighed, the mall was seven miles away it would take me forty-five minutes to walk up there, and my car was still broken.

"Can you pick me up?" I asked **_knowing_** the answer and pulling my converse on.

"Come on, Alv, can't you get another ride?" Danny wined.

"Fine, but you're not getting any of skittles!" I said hanging up and grabbing my Mp3. then exiting my room. "I'm going to the mall, mum, see you later!"

Her reply was lost in the sound of one of my favorite bands **_I Am Ghost. _**It was deadly hot out and the black beanie and hoodie were no help at all. I sang along shutting my eyes and walking, it was like my own little heaven. Just me and the music. It was one of those things that I just lived for, and it was rare that I was ever fully able to enjoy it.

When I made it about halfway I stopped to grab a drink at a gas station. Pulling one ear bud out I headed to the fountain drinks. It was much cooler inside and I loitered for as long as was possible before having the cashier gave me **_the_** look. You know, the one that says **_I just know you're a thief and I will look at you like this until you own up or leave_**, you know that one? Any who, it didn't take long to get to the mall from the gas station. They were chilling in the food court.

"Hey, guys," I said sitting down next to Oli. She was blond, with blue eyes, perfect skin, and a million ear-piercings. Oli, was one of my best friends, I loved her to death.

"Hey, Alv," Oli said back but she was watching Kevin who was break dancing in the middle of the food court. I chuckled, Jay joined him trying to rap while Danny made an attempt to beat-box from his seat.

" How have you been?" I asked her.

"Same old, same old," She replied. Then frowned, "You look exhausted."

"Thanks!"I said sarcastically. "It's just been rough at home lately… you know how my mother is."

"Some mother, she's a bitch!" Oli declared always on my side. "You deserve someone way better."

"What like your mom?" I asked, her mother adored me and I loved her. She was like the mother I'd never had, and Oli was the sister I'd always needed.

"Well, she is pretty amazing. But cheer up, your with a bunch of near-homicidal maniacs!"

We left the food court after several disapproving looks from the guards. Then we stumbled into Spencer's, and Jay found a blow- up doll to ballroom dance with.

"You have some interesting friends," said a voice behind me. I turned Ronnie was standing behind me smiling and watching Jay run away from Kevin who wanted to dance with "Sally".

"Yeah. When did you get here?" I inquired innocently.

"I was bored, I've been here for an hour. Now here I am running into you." Ronnie answered his eyes traveling to me. Suddenly I felt very slobbish. I should've teased my hair and worn something nicer.

"Oh, Alvery!" Kevin cried pulling me into his dance. I blushed but danced along, knowing how immature I must look. He let go of me and I stumbled dizzily but, was caught in strong tattooed arms.

"I always seemed to be catching you." Ronnie laughed pulling me up so I we were less than an inch apart.

"Maybe you just mess up my gravity!" I said pulling away and trying not to blush.

"There's a thought," He said cryptically. I rolled my eyes and examined a pair of earrings. They were little broken hearts with a knife threw them. Not having much money sometimes sucks. "Want to go get something to eat?"

"They already ate," I stated laughing as the cashier and Jay fought over the doll(We knew him from one of our past shows.). Oli elbowed me in the side and glared. "Bugger, what was that for?"

"Excuse us a moment," Oli said sweetly to Ronnie dragging me out of earshot. "Are you nuts?"

"More than likely," I said grinning.

"Ronnie friggin Radke just asked you to go eat with him…That's like a fuckin' date!" Oli whispered angrily.

"Huh? Now, you're crazy." I said walking back.

"Um, so why you hungry," Ronnie asked.

Oli interceded, "You know she did miss dinner, why don't you to go get something to eat and meet us at the movie?"

"Alright," Ronnie agreed. Oli shoved me out of Spencer's and then we were alone.

"I don't really have enough to get anything-"

"It's cool, I'm paying what do you want?" Ronnie replied.

"You don't have to do that. I ate lunch and I'll survive until I get back to my house." I told him.

"Nope, I'm payin'," He said grinning, "How about Chinese?"

"Oh my gosh I'd love you forever!" I exclaimed (f.y.i. I 3 Chinese!).

"Chinese it is," Ronnie replied. "So what have you been up to?"

I sighed going over the last week in my head. The only really good part had been when Ronnie and I were texting. Aside from that it'd just been fight after fight with my mother. "Nothing much."

"I see," Ronnie said giving me a **_look_**. "I'll order what do you want?"

"Food," I answered smiling.

"Go find us a seat, then. Is coke good?"

"Just fine," I told him. He walked off and I sat down. My nerves were going nuts, I was hanging out with one of the greatest singers and lyricists EVER. And he was buying me food….And, and it was so **_normal, _**it was like meeting Marilyn Monroe and just hanging out. I thought I might die. I lay my face first on the table it was cool on my burning face. "Ima die of epicness."

"Why?" Ronnie asked sitting down with a tray of deliciousness. I sat up my bangs falling in front of my eyes.

"Um…Never mind I was talking to myself." I said cheeks burning.

He brushed my bangs behind my ear. "That's better. Here's your drink, I hope you like egg rolls cuz I do."

"Yeah," I replied taking a sip of my drink and looking cool and collected…While in my head I was all OMG HE TOTALLY JUST BRUSHED MY HAIR BEHIND MY EAR! "So how long are you in town?"

"Probably until we go on tour again," Ronnie told me. "The guys will

Meet me here in a month or two."

"No freaking way?" I asked almost exploded with epicnossity (So a word).

"Yeah, to work on our next album," Ronnie said smiling slightly and biting into general's chicken. "We're hoping to do Warped again."

"I know how you feel; we've wanted to do Warped since, probably **_forever._**" I said sighing just at the thought.

"I love the fans and playing, but tour buses or cramped cars for months on end are like the epitome of shitsville." Ronnie said.

I laughed. "I'd still die for us to be on Warped."

Then blushed realizing how dumb I sounded, and focused on my food. He chuckled, I looked up glaring (Inside I was all MY LIFE IS OVER!) at him. "Sorry, it's just you're so… Real, most of the people I meet would never say something so… honest."

"Um, thank you. I think," I added.

"But you shouldn't worry. With your band you'll eventually make it." He said suddenly. "You guys are really good."

"You really think so?" I asked awed.

"Course," He replied through a mouthful of rice. I found myself smiling. Ronnie freaking Radke had just said the band was good, the band **_I'm _**in.

"You know you're a lot different than I expected." I responded turning my phone on silent as it vibrated.

"Oh, how is that?" Ronnie inquired.

"I expected some self-centered jerk, who didn't realize other people existed. No offense, I mean your music's deep but self-centered people could drown the world." I explained.

"I appreciate myself but I'm **_very _**aware of other people," He said looking directly into my eyes. I looked away; his eyes were intense and brilliant. We finished our meal with lighter conversation then met everyone else at the movie theater which is just across the street from the mall.

"So, how'd it go?" Oli hissed as we too k our seats and the boys went to buy snacks and pee.

"It was nice," I said mysteriously grinning. She smacked my arm.

"Tell me, bitch!" Oli shrieked drawing several looks.

"We talked about music and Warped… He thinks the bands really good and that we'll make it far." I said.

"What-" She was cut off by the boys returning. Ronnie sat on my other side. Oli gave me a look and then the lights went down. It was some random horror flick with no story plot. Basically if you had sex, weren't white, tripped (As soooo often happens.), or weren't hot you died.

I shared popcorn with Oli and Ronnie; he continuously brushed my tummy to reach it. It was terribly hard to focus on the movie so I stepped out about halfway through and went to the bathroom.

It was empty so I looked in the mirror checking my make-up and such. Green eyes stared back at me framed by my dark brown hair with its side parted bangs. I splashed a little water on my face and fixed my eyeliner then left. My phone vibrated so I stepped outside the theater.

"Hello," I said not checking the number.

"Alvery, where are you?" My mother's tired voice asked.

"At the movies," I answered not at all surprised.

"Well, when are you going to be home?" She replied.

"After the movie unless I stay at Oli's," I said shivering in the cool summer night air I'd left my hoodie in the theater.

"No, I have work tomorrow and you need to take your meds as soon as you get home." Mom ordered. "If you stay anywhere you'll have to cancel the next show got it?"

"Yes, mother." I answered. "Bye."

"I love you," She said. I hung up sighing and running my fingers through my hair.

"You okay?"

I spun around Ronnie was holding the door open and looking at me curiously. Relaxing I said, "Yeah, just my mum."

"Oh…Are you coming back in?" Ronnie asked.

"I guess," I told him.

"If you don't want to I can hang out here with you…" He trailed off.

"I left my hoodie in the theater," I said. Ronnie grinned and proffered my hoodie to me.

"I grabbed it in case you needed to leave or something." Ronnie said smiling.

"I told my mother I'd go home after the movie."

"Well, why don't we hang out here then?" He suggested as I took my hoodie and started walking with him.

"Great idea," I answered. He led me to his car, which he'd driven over to the theater's parking lot, and hopped on the hood, patting the space beside him. I jumped up and lay back staring at the stars. It was cool but heat radiated off his body, so close to mine. "One thing I hate about the city, the stars are so faded."

"For all we know most of those stars could have already died and we're just seeing this light because of how slow it travels." Ronnie said. I looked at him eye brows raised. He smiled. "What I'm saying is, they're only as faded as we want them to be."

"Very philosophical," I commented. Then pulled out my Mp3 turned it on and offered him an ear bud. He took it and we watched the stars while listening to A Day to Remember. We lay there for what felt like hours eventually moving closer together to be warmer. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and my head on his.

"What the fuck happened to you guys?" Kevin shrieked shattering the calm.

"The movie sucked," I said sitting up embarrassed and losing my ear bud in the process.

"That's why we went to see it! You always love watching lame horror movies!" He yelled running around. Oli just grinned at me and I glared back.

"Where are Danny and Jay?" I asked.

"They went to get the car," Oli answered. Ronnie sat up handing me my Mp3 and hopping down. He offered me a hand down and I blushed taking it while Oli just watched smirking.

"Oh, I guess I'm in the middle," I said miserably.

"Unless Ronnie wants to drive you home," Oli said. My eyes narrowed but she gave me an innocent look.

"Sure, not a problem," Ronnie agreed.

"Great, see you at the show, Alv," Oli said unnoticeably shoving me toward the passengers' door. I shoved back and she fell over.

"Oh my, are you alright?" I asked smirking. She stood up glaring and brushing herself off. Ronnie got in as we said our goodbyes then I took my seat. "Last time I was in this car you'd hit me with it."

"Oh, that reminds me!" He exclaimed pulling onto the high way. "Look in the glove compartment."

"Okay," I said doing so. Inside was a brand new Falling in Reverse T-shirt. I smiled, "You actually got me a new one."

"'Course I did," Ronnie said. I hugged it to me. It smelled like axe, just like Ronnie.

"Thanks," I mumbled. He flipped on the radio and we sat silently the rest of the way accept for my occasional directions. "Thanks for driving me home."

"Not a problem," Ronnie said as I got out. Suddenly he pulled me into a quick hug and kissed my cheek. "Um, sorry."

"T-that's okay," I stuttered. "Bye."

"Um, Alvery," Ronnie said.

"Yeah?"

Ronnie paused, "Never mind."

Then drove away, I waved and he waved back smiling and gestured for me to call him. I watched him disappear then went inside a funny feeling in my tummy.

So second chapter I really hope you all like it if not you know that's cool I'd appreciate some feedback! 3

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** I was nervous, I shouldn't have been. He'd seen us perform before and loved us, but with Ronnie sitting on the couch in Jay's basement, right in front of me, I was nervous. Oli sat next to him giving me a thumbs up. We were getting ready to practice our newest song, no one else had heard us do it before except Oli, **_**of course**_**. I bit my lip, closed my eyes, and nodded to Kevin.**

** He started in on a steady riff, joined by Jay on bass, and then shortly after by Danny on drums. I opened my eyes accidently catching Ronnie's, waited for my signal, than began to sing:**

** "**_**Spiraling downward,**_

_** As if no one's ever done it before.**_

_** I've lost my words,**_

_** I have no more."**_

** The music flowed through, I was just a conductive material, it breathed all on its own. I could tell Ronnie liked it, he was banging his head in time with the drums, a slight grin on his face. I felt all my nerves empty out and just fell into the song. The song was still a little rough, only partially done, but it had potential. As it wound down Ronnie leapt to his feet and applauded. My cheeks grew hot, but I was proud.**

** "That was **_**amazing!**_**" Ronnie told us.**

** "Thanks, man," Jay said putting down his bass. Danny smacked me on the back.**

** "Those lyrics really give it life. They're so raw and untainted," He said.**

** "And what would they be without the earth shattering drums and magic rhythm of the guitar and bass?" I responded winking.**

** "Well, now that that's over, let's get some food I'm starving," Kevin said. "I say we order some pizza."**

** "Er…" I began. "All of my money is in the bank."**

** "Nah, it's cool I can pay for one pizza at least," Jay told me.**

** "But we're gonna need about **_**four**_** especially the way Oli eats!" Danny said.**

** She glared, and said, "The way**_** I**_** eat? You could eat four pizzas by yourself! You're the fat one!"**

** Danny is a twig, but Oli and he had an ongoing battle about it.**

** "I can pay for two," Kevin said, "But **_**I'm **_**picking the toppings on them if I do."**

** "Fine with me, you're the only one who will get anything good," I told him.**

** "I'll pay for them all," Ronnie said suddenly. We all gaped. **

** "No, no, no you don't need to do that!" Oli said.**

** "Yeah, man, it's cool," Kevin said.**

** "Ronnie, you're nuts. If you offer to pay they'll suck you dry," I said receiving a playful shove from Danny. Ronnie chuckled.**

** "Really, I don't mind you guys have been working hard, let me treat you to a free dinner," Ronnie persisted.**

** "Okay."**

** "Done deal."**

** "He's paying."**

** "You have no idea what you've just agreed to," I told him. He smiled and put his arm around me.**

** "Oh, well all's fair in music and food," He said.I was cool and calm on the outside, however on the inside I was freaking out, **_**his arm was around me!**_

** "We're gonna need two meat lovers, one cheese, one supreme," Danny ordered.**

** "Which place are we getting it from?" I asked, being ever so picky about the place we eat at.**

** "Pizza Hut?" Kevin replied.**

** "Ew, no, we're getting Papa Johns," Jay argued.**

** "Nah, how about little Caesars?" I interjected.**

** "Agreed," Oli said.**

** "I guess I'll drive over and get it, but I'm going to need directions," Ronnie said looking at me. **

** "Um, I guess I'll go with you and show you how to get there," I said.**

** "Okay, then let's go," He said. Oli nudged me as we left winking. I rolled my eyes and followef Ronnie upstairs and out the door to his car.**

** "I'm just glad I'll be on the inside of the car instead of being **_**hit**_** by it," I told him as I buckled in.**

** He grimaced and said, "I am really saorry about that."**

** "I know, and all's forgiven," I told him patting his hand. He turned on some music and we pulled out. "You really didn't have to pay for this."**

** "I don't mind," He replied. "Besides, it means I get to spend more time with you."**

** My heart skipped a beat, I swear it did. He had his little knowing smirk and his hand had found it's way over to mine, but only barely brushing it. Maybe an accident? I hoped not.**

** "Oh," I said dumbly. We were quiet the rest of the ride until after we got the pizza's and were back in the car. I was thinking when suddenly he pulled over to the side of the road and turned the car off. He turned to me and I looked at him. "W-why'd you stop?"**

** "So I can do this," He said and then leaned close to me and pressed his lips to mine. They were soft and warm and utterly perfect. He wrapped his arms around my waist and tried to pull me close, but my seat belt was still on. I fumbled with the buckle accidently pulling away.**

** "Y-you kissed me!" I stated as the buckle came loose. **

** "I'm sorry," Ronnie said looking suddenly embarrassed. "If you didn't want me to-"**

** "No, it was nothing like that, y-you just surprised me," I told him. His smirk returned and he pulled me onto his lap and kissed me again. This time longer, his tongue traced my lips and I opened my mouth letting him in. He was holding me tightly to him, the heat of his body rolling off of him. Finally we pulled apart gasping for breath. "N-not that I'm complaining, but um, what does this mean?"**

** "Whatever you want," He said in my ear his lips brushing the sensitive skin. "I like you, I like you a lot, Alv, I really want a relationship, but that's up to you."**

** "Are you asking me out?" I replied smirking at him,**

** "Yes."**

** "Then…My answer is **_**yes**_**," I told him. **

** "Good," Ronnie said nibbling on my earlobe gently. I pulled back although reluctantly.**

** "We need to get back," I said. He sighed, but nodded and helped me back into my seat. As we drove he pulled my hand into his, I could feel myself blushing. "I had no idea you liked me."**

** "Really?" Ronnie asked doubtfully. "I tried to make it obvious."**

** "I've never been good at noticing when someone was flirting with me," I admitted.**

** He smirked again, "That explains a lot. I'm just happy you said yes."**

** "How could I say no?" I said. His thumb stroked my hand as we spoke. "First of all, you're actually a really cool guy. Second of all, you're drop dead gorgeous. And third of all we've got something that connects us."**

** "What's that?" He responded.**

** "Music," I answered.**

** "We do, don't we?" Ronnie agreed, chuckling. **

** "What took you so long?" Danny complained as we walked down the stairs. Oli looked up from her phone looked at me and then at Ronnie, eyes widening.**

** "They were making out!" Oli shrieked. "I knew you two would get together!"**

** "How would you know that?" I asked.**

** "He's wearing your lipstick, dipshit," Kevin said. I looked at him, he was. He wiped it off grinning.**

** "So are you guys like a thing now?" Oli asked as the pizza's were opened and devoured. I looked at Ronnie blushing.**

** "Yes, we are," He said taking my hand and kissing me on the cheek. Oli cheered but Danny looked…angry?**

**Sorry it took me so long to update this guys! My computer deleted the origional copy so I had to retype the whole thing then find time to actually post it. Thank you for all your awesome reviews, hope you guys like this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"What the hell, bitch?" Tailer shouted. "How could you not tell me you were dating Ronnie Radke?" She smiled at him, "It's cool to meet you though, but if you hurt her I'll PEE on YOU!"

He laughed, "It's nice to meet you, as crazy as a bitch you seem to be."

I blushed red hot, playing with the edge of my seat. Tailer sat in the back of Ronnie's SUV, we were on our way to meet up with her dad to drop her off. I sat in the front, wishing I could dissapear. As much as I loved Tailer, she was making me look like a teenage girl….which I was but that was besides the point.

"Hell yeah, I am!" Tailer agreed smiling.

"Tailer and I have been friends since my Sophmore year," I told him trying not look embarrassed. He took my hand chuckling.

" Are all of your friends like this?" Ronnie asked.

"No," I said.

"Cuz I'm the best!" Tailer said. "Damn, pull over, fucktard, you missed it."

She hugged me goodbye and got out. I sighed in relief, I didn't want him to realize our age difference, as I did, and Tailer was so immature…and so was I.

"Hey, what's up?" Ronnie asked, glancing at me.

"Just….it doesn't bother you about our age difference?" I asked.

"I never really thought about it," Ronnie said. "Who cares about age?"

"I thought you might…" I muttered. His thumb stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

"No, and besides, with you how could I?" Ronnie replied. I blushed.

"Wait, where are we going?" I looked around I didn't recognize the neighborhood. It was mostly little apartment buildings.

"I thought we could go to my place, and hang out for awhile."

My heart stopped….he wasn't expecting us to have sex, right? What if he was? I wasn't ready for that. Oh, no, no, no, no, NO!

"We could watch a movie, or whatever you want really," Ronnie said calming my nerves as if he somehow knew. He pulled into a parking lot then led me into one of the buildings, holding my hand, and keeping me close to him. We stepped into the elevator. "Hey."

I looked up into his eyes and he pulled me to him leaned down and kissed me. His lips were warm and eager on mine, fervently pulling me into a tempting frenzy. He kissed the corners of my lips, then his tongue traced them. I parted them, hungry to taste him. It was like drinking liquid fire. He pressed me against the wall of the elevator and I pressed my hands against his chest holding onto his shirt for dear life. And then the elevator stooped and he pulled back smirking.

"Oh, Alvery," He murmured then pulled me out into the hall and to a door. There was a lot of shouting going on behind said door. "What the hell?"

Ronnie unlocked the door and walked in. The apartment was a kitchen, living room, and I saw two doors I assumed one lead to a bathroom and the other to his bedroom. On the couch in his livingroom sat none other than Jacky Vincent and Ryan Seaman. They were playing X-Box and shouting.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Ronnie asked shoutibg to be heard over them and the game, which was Left For Dead 2. They paused it and jumped up. Then stopped looking at me.

"Who's the babe?" Ryan asked while Jacky looked me over.

"I'm pretty sure I asked you a question first," Ronnie said crossing his arms and seemingly fogetting about me.

"We told you we'd come up in a few weeks, we have. The other guys have some unfinished buisness," Jacky answered.

"So you just barge in," Ronnie sighed chuckilng a little bit and running his fingers through his hair. Good lord, he was gorgeous. "Nice, and where do you plan on sleeping?"

"The couch and the floor, I guess," Jacky said.

"I'll take the floor," Ryan agreed. "Now, who's the babe?"

I only then realized I was sort of hiding behind Ronnie, and blushing insanely. "I-I'm Alvery."

"Alvery, this is Ryan and Jacky. Guys, this is my girlfriend, Alvery," Ronnie explained placing an arm around my shoulders.

"Nice to meet you," I said smiling and stepping forward to give them each a hug like I did with everyone.

"Welcome to the group," Ryan said giving me a bear hug then pulled back and winked. "Be careful with this one."

"Do you always hug other men when you're dating someone?" Jacky said, looking disdainfully down at me, since everyone in the room was around six-foot except for me.

I looked over at Ronnie, "I didn't think it mattered, does it?"

"Ignore Jacky he's just a dick sometimes, I don't care who you hug," Ronnie answered kissing my forehead, "As long as you save the rest for me."

"You guys gonna play?" Ryan asked.

"Fine by me," I said. We all got hooked up and proceeded with Zombie killing until aroundnine then ordered pizza and put on a movie.

"Shit, do you know how to eat?" Ronnie said as I nibbled on a piece of cheese pizza.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" Jacky asked eyeing the pizza box greedily.

"Yeah, and yes I know HOW to eat," I said elbowing grabbed me and held my arms.

"Are you starting a fight, Alv?" He said nibbling on my ear lobe.

"No," I squeaked.

"Get a room," Jacky said.

"This _is_ my livingroom," Ronnie said then winked at me. "And my bedrooms right over there."

"Let go of me!" I squealed wiggling.

"Are you ticklish?" Ronnie asked. I froze immediately ceasing to wiggle.

"If you are I'd be prepared." Ryan said.

"No," I lied and then started giggling insanely as he started to tickle me. "STOP…IT!" I gasped between laughs.

"I'm going to smoke," Jacky said getting up and walking out the door. Ronnie let go of me and I leaned back then stiffened realizing I was sitting on his lap. I tried to scoot off but he held me securely in place.

"You're not going anywhere," Ronnie whispered in my ear his breath tickling me. Gently he kissed the hollow behind my ear and wrapped his arms around me. "So, if I were you, I'd get comfy, Alv."

"You two look nice together," Ryan said as I snuggled back into Ronnie's arms. We settled down and watched the movie. A little while later, my eye lids started to get heavy and my head started to nod then I fell asleep.

Light burned my eyelids and I groaned. My eyes fluttered open, I wasn't in my room. "Good Morning."

Ronnie's arms wrapped around me and we lay in what had to be his bed. He was shirtless, his hair mussed up, and he was very warm. "W-what happened?"

"You fell asleep…so I carried you into my room and I went to bed," He explained brushing hair out of my eyes. I must've looked upset because then he said, "You don't mind this do you? I mean, sharing a bed…and, er, cuddling?"

"No," I said smiling. "I just look like death with you right here. You must think I'm disgusting."

"I could never," Ronnie said and pressed his lips to mine softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck savoring the gentle kiss. He rolled on top of me suddenly straddling me and claiming all of my mouth. His arms were around my waist and he pulled me up to him. I realized he was only wearing boxers and I could feel his excitement through the thin material.

His lips trailed down my cheek to my neck and then he bit down. I moaned and pressed myself against him. "God, you don't know what you do to me, Alvery."

He leaned down again but I pressed my hands against his chest. "Ronnie, I have to go, my mom is going to be really mad, Ronnie."

Twenty minutes later, we were pulling into my driveway. My mother stood on the porch smoking a cigarette. She was very large, with stringy blonde hair, and tired out skin. I started to get out and that's when things got bad.

"Where the hell have you been?" My mother shouted throwing her cigarette down and stalking toward me. Ronnie was halfway out of his door. "And who's this? You little whore, what have you been doing?"

She grabbed my arm then struck me across the face with the back of her free hand. Tears stung my eyes, and I started to answer her. But she just slapped me again and I fell to the ground as she let go of my arm.

"Get your ass inside and do the dishes. No, clean that whole fucking kitchen, you little slut!" My mother shouted. I started to stand and she grabbed my wrist and yanked me up painfully.

"Yes, mom," I whispered choking back my tears.

"And _you _get lost! Don't you ever come back here, I catch you with my daughter again and I'll call the police!" She shouted at Ronnie.

"On me? You little _bitch, _no I'm sorry you fat _bitch. _You're smacking her around and cussing at her, you have the gall to threaten _me_ with the cops?" Ronnie growled. I just stood to shocked to do anything.

"She is seventeen, she is a minor! That means _I_ am in charge of her. What we do is _none_ of your business!" Mom shouted. His eyes went cold and he stepped forward.

"Ronnie, it's okay, just go. I'll see you another day," I said.

"And leave you with _her_?" He asked.

"It's okay, I'll call you later," I said desperately. But he came to me pulled me into a kiss.

"Alright," Ronnie said pulling back. "But I'll be waiting."

He glared at my mother then left. My mother grabbed me and pulled me inside.

**Hey! Hope you guys like this chapter. The next one will be really big and important! Don't miss it! Love you all!**


End file.
